trick to love
by raindowdragon
Summary: natsu, Lucy, gray, juvia, lyon and meredy trick Wendy and romeo into falling in love so they can spend more time together. but what happens if they really do fall in love. featuring roWan, naLu, lEredy and gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first so take that into account when u read it. I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters. Thnx.**

Chapter 1: Romeo meats his Juliet

 **Wendy's p.o.v**

I was so excited my heart was pounding like a marching band. My sister Lucy and her friend juvia where taking me to meet Lucy's boyfriend natsu and juvias boyfriend grey. We got dressed in a hurry my sister putting on her make-up and doing juvias too. I put on my party dress in my room. Lased up my pumps with the blue laces I got for my bday.

''wendy'' lucy called me down stairs.

''yeah'' I rushed down the stairs.

''we are leaving'' she said.

We went down the road to a newish red brick house and knocked on the door. A little boy with purpley blue hair answered the door. I looked in to his eyes my breath taken by his gorgeous eyes.

 **Romeos p.o.v**

she's so pretty I thought to myself not realizing I said it under my breath.

''what'' wendy asked

''Hu...'' still stering at her beautiful face.

I was interrupted.

''Romeo?'' lucy waved her hand in front of my un moving eyes.

''yeah'' I snapped out of it.

''this is wendy why don't you guys hang out while me and juvia go see natsu and grey'' she laughed.

''sure'' a blush coming across my face.

I grabbed Wendy's hand and let them come in.

 **Natsus p.o.v**

''hay luce'' I smiled

''Do you think they've figured it out yet?'' lucy whispered back to him.

''I dunno'' I shrugged

''I think romeo has'' gray laughed.

We all laughed. Then romeo and wendy came down stairs. The doorbell rang.

''I wonder who that is'' gray said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Romeo and wendy answered the door. It was lyon and meredy. They came inside. Gray went and got a movie off the shelf. He stuck it in the dvd player and it was a horror film. Wendy asked romeo if they could go somewhere else. Romeo nodded and they went upstairs to romeos room…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 sleeping in the guys bed**

 **Romeos pov**

''wendy'' I said timidly

''yeah'' wendy replied

''I have something to tell you''

''what is it'' wendy asked

''i…I''

''I love you too'' she replied to my stutter

I smiled at her

She hugged me. Her nose against mine we kissed. My eyes closed slowly her soft lip pressed up against mine. We lay next to each other on my bed I see its dark out and its late. Good thing it's the holidays.

 **Wendys pov**

''Do you wanna go to sleep?'' romeo yawned.

I nodded

I close my eyes and romeo kissed me on the forehead.

 **Romeos pov**

She sleeps like an angel. I noticed she was cold and i got off the bed lifted her up and put her under the covers of my bed. Then I got in the other side she is an angel I thought to myself. Smiling I went to sleep.

 **Lucys pov**

Little sleepy heads I said as I saw wendy and romeo asleep next to each other. My eyes filled with joyful tears as I closed the door and crept back down the stairs to natsu.

''it worked'' i squeaked not to wake them.

''what worked'' natsu and gray said in unison with lyon.

Me, meredy and juvia looked at each other.

''you're that dense that you've already forgotten'' she said like a real adult.

The boys shrugged.

''our plan to get romeo and wendy together'' I whispered smacking my face in the utter stupidity of the child like boys.

It's getting cold in here I thought to myself. Obviously natsu noticed cause a small fire sprouted from his palm into the fire place. I can't believe wind and fire would go together so well. Not noticing I was thinking out loud looking like a crazy person because everyone else was asleep. I sweat dropped. My eyelids grew heavy and I drifted across to natsu and went to sleep in front of the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 eve**

 **Romeos pov**

''Hay wendy'' I said waking her up.

''Yeah'' she whispered

She screamed as she noticed that we slept in the same bed.

''morning'' lucy said at the door completely calm about what was happening.

i looked at wendy worried. Did she remember what had happened.

''I told you I loved you last night didn't I'' she exclaimed

''yeah'' I said smiling

Wendy got up and hugged me.

''and I still do'' she laughed

She kissed me on the lips and then remembered lucy was at the door.

 **Wendys pov**

Oh no I thought. She found out so quickly. The smile turning into a worried face.

''I know this looks weird'' I said shaking my hands out in front of me.

''don't worry'' she smiled ''I saw you fall asleep together''

I let out a big breath of relief to know she wasn't surprised.

''do the others know''

''yeah I told them'' she said not taking her smile off her face.

We crept down stairs as the others were still asleep on the couch. We went into the kitchen and out the back door. There we sat on the same chair together me and romeo facing lucy. My head on his soft shoulder.

''so why are we out here again'' lucy asked

'my friend eve is coming round in a bit and I told him to come through the garden gate at the side of our house'' romeo shrugged

''so what'' lucy looked confused

''we are waiting for him'' he said again

The side gate opened there stood a blond haired smart looking little boy who was apparently called eve.

''this is eve from the blue Pegasus guild''

''nice to meet you eve I'm from the fairy tail guild'' I said looking up

Eve just stared at me with surprise. He came over and sat down on one of the other garden chairs next to lucy not taking his eyes off me and tilting his head to one side.

 **Eves pov**

''so romeo finally got himself a girl'' I said surprised

''what's that supposed to mean'' wendy said sassily

''nothing if you're not together I'll take you'' I smiled

Wow she's super pretty how did romeo land one like her? I thought to myself.

''what's your name?'' I asked nice and sweet.

''wendy'' she said confidently

''are you two together or not'' I asked hopefully

''yeah'' romeo and wendy said in perfect unison

 **Romeos pov**

Where does he find the nerve to ask if me and wendy are together before even asking her name? I look over to eve who is moving closer and closer to lucy. Then lucy stands up and takes wendy inside to get ready to go out. I almost forgot we were meant to go out for some dinner today. After his last comment I am not sure whether to invite eve or not.

''whats up romeo'' eve smiled at me.

''nothing just thinking'' I forced a smile.

''about what''

I was thinking about the dinner but I am not sure… my mouth started moving on its own.

''do you want to come to dinner with us'' I squeaked

''I cannot my uncles taking us out to his private island later''

I exhaled slowly…


End file.
